Muffin maker which is used for baking muffin has been widely used in families. Please refer to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, which are respectively a three-dimension view, a top view and a side view of the conventional muffin maker (100). The conventional muffin maker (100) comprises a support device (110), a main body (220), a collecting plate (130) and a handle (140). The support device (110) comprises a pedestal (112) and two support arms (114). The main body (120) comprises an upper shell (122), an upper baking plate (124), a lower shell (126) and a lower baking plate (128). With a rotary device (150) and a rotating shaft (160), the main body (120) is supported by the support arms (114). A pivot component (115) in the rotary device is used to make the upper shell (122) and the lower shell (126) move between opening position and closing position. When the upper shell (122) and the lower shell (126) are in the opening position, the upper baking plate (124) and the lower baking plate (128) are exposed and muffin ingredients could be put into the lower baking plate (128). The rotating shaft (160) consists of an upper part (160a) and a lower part (160b), which are respectively connected to the upper shell (122) and the lower shell (126), and the two parts could be divided. Besides, a electric heating pipe (122a) in the upper shell (122) and another one (126a) in the lower shell (126) are used to respectively heat the upper baking plate (124) and the lower baking plate (128). A button of controlling temperature (123) laid out on the upper shell (122) is used for adjusting temperature. The handle (140) is fixed to the upper part (160a) of the rotating shaft (160) so that the main body (120) could be turned to rotate by hand.
In the conventional muffin maker (100), in order to avoid the problem of the ingredients falling from the lower baking plate (128) to the table or the pedestal, the collecting plate (130) is set up on the pedestal (112) to collect all the fallen ingredients. However, owing to the large load-bearing surface of the collecting plate (130), after the muffin maker completes its work, the collecting plate (130) takes up too much room and it is possible to lose the collecting plate (130) for storing it separately. So it is inconvenient for users to store the collecting plate (130).